


Flirting

by crystalfox



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Flirting, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: No, they're not done flirting.





	Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> Based on L3-37's "you done flirting?" line & Lando kissing the alien's hand while making eye contact with Han from the trailers.

Han and Lando stumbled on to the ship, arms around one another, laughing at something that probably wasn't even that funny. L3-37 trailed behind them, wondering what exactly she had done to deserve witnessing this. They had _supposed_ to be doing some  reconnaissance but, as usual, Han and Lando had become distracted by each other, and L3 had ended up doing all the work herself. They had probably even forgotten why they even left the ship in the first place. Once, she had heard the term "love is blind" and she was beginning to understand that love was not only blind but completely oblivious to anything else and also unable to stop flirting for one single second.

They had stopped in the middle of the corridor, Lando leaning against the wall and Han pressing himself close, one hand on the wall next to Lando's head. L3 paused, watching them, did they even know she was there?

Han smiled, slowly, dipping his head closer, "So, you gonna tell me what that was all about back there?"

Lando was smiling too, but he frowned slightly in confusion, "What?"

"That woman, when you were getting drinks at the bar, you _kissed_ her hand but you were looking straight at _me._ "

"I was just being _friendly_." A satisfied smirk appeared on Lando's face. "Jealous?"

"No." Han pulled away slightly, rolling his eyes.

Lando reached down, taking Han's hand, pulling it up and placing a gentle kiss to his knuckles, all the while maintaining eye contact. "Feel better now?" He whispered, as Han tilted forward, so that they were pressed against one another once again.

Han shrugged, interlacing their fingers so that they held hands loosely at their sides, "Wasn't jealous. I don't get jealous." However, the blush that was spreading across his cheeks said the opposite.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So, I shouldn't do it again?"

"Well, I didn't say _that._ "

Their foreheads were practically touching, Lando had snuck his free hand under Han's shirt, and Han was licking his lips. L3 could tell this was about to go a lot further than flirting and she definitely did not want to see that. But, they were blocking her path, and she knew, unfortunately, that they weren't above having their fun in the middle of the corridor, so she knew she was going to have to say something.

“Are you done flirting yet?” L3 interrupted.

Han and Lando both turned their heads at once, finally noticing that, yes, she was still there, and exclaiming at the exact same time “No!” 

"I will be in the cockpit. With the door shut." She said firmly, as she pushed past them.

As expected, they paid attention for about two seconds before returning to their embrace. Once L3 was safely in the cockpit with the door shut she was happy to note the complete silence. Very nice. Idly, she wondered where Chewie was but as far as she was concerned it was everyone for themselves when it came to avoiding Han and Lando's flirting and if he happened to stumble across them doing something, well, that was just unfortunate.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
